The Night Before
by Troublelover
Summary: Oneshot Short Song Fic. If you want a quick read this is perfect. About growing up. rated M just for the use of the F word.


**The Night Before (Life Goes On)**

So this was just something that popped into my head. So it probably sucks, sorry I don't like to twell on my stories much cause then they never get seen. So if you decide to review be kind cause I know this is pretty crappy. Thank you.

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Carrie Underwood, Kid Blink belongs to Disney Bastards, but the OC belongs to me, but you can pretend its you.

* * *

I watched the smoke swirl out of his lips. We were just standing together looking out over New York City. Even late at night the city was still moving, I wish it could just stop, just stop time. I never want the sun to come up again. I could feel his hands slid his jacket over my shoulders, and wrap himself around me.

"Blink why do things have to move and change?" I turned to face those blue eyes that made me calm. I couldn't hold in the tears any longer, I thought I had cried enough today. They were falling down my face onto his jacket.

"Hey let's see the city one more time together. We can walk around all of our old hangouts, sound good?" saying with his grin taking over his features. We climbed back into his room and headed out toward the street. He kept an arm around me as we walked past coffee shops and restaurants that we would just sit alone or with our friends. I hate to see this end.

"I can't handle this!" Blink stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, "We're happy aren't we? So why is life so fucking unfair? I know this is apart of becoming an adult, but damn it. I think this is pretty shitty." He was holding my shoulders, looking into my eyes. I've never seen him this upset, and I wish I wasn't the reason for it. He pulled me into his chest and kissed my hair. "I know this needs to happen, cause I want you do become something great, but I can't let you out of my life."

"Trey, I wish I could have stayed here, but I wasn't accepted into any college here. I got a full scholarship in Louisiana, I can't just give that up. Please understand that? I will come back as much as I can, but I don't know how many times I can afford to come back. I know you can't give up the job that you just got. You worked hard to get to this point, I can't let you give it up."

"Well we only have a few more hours before you have to leave, so lets make the most of it." he said leaning closer to me.

We continued to walk aimlessly around the city just reminiscing, promising things that probably will never take place. I was going to miss walking with Blink in the snow, we would cling on to each other as tight as possible to stay warm. I would miss the snow. "Blink, tell me what this cities like in the snow. Every time it snows?"

"I don't think I'll like the winter much this year. It's going to be damn cold." he laughed and grabbed my hand, and just pulled me down the street.

**The Night Before (Life Goes On)**

Sittin up on the roof  
sneakin a smoke by the chimney  
checkin out the moon  
and the city lights  
he takes off his flannel shirt  
and he drapes it around her shoulders  
slides up behind her and holds on tight  
and she says  
I don't want this night to end  
why does it have to end

CHORUS:  
tomorrow she'll be rollin down  
I-10 Baton Rouge  
LSU  
18 years in her rear view  
he's got a friday paycheck lined up down the block  
at daddy's shop  
it aint much but it's a job  
they've been dreadin this moment all summer long  
the night before  
life goes on

oooh  
a tear falls off her cheek and  
right when it hits his arm he says  
come on baby  
lets get out of here  
lets take one last drive around town  
and man it  
already looks different  
he bangs the wheel and says  
life aint fair  
and this growin up stuff man I don't know  
I just don't wanna let you go

CHORUS:  
tomorrow she'll be rollin down  
I-10 Baton Rouge  
LSU  
18 years in her rear view  
he's got a friday paycheck lined up down the block  
at daddy's shop  
it aint much but it's a jobthey've been dreadin this moment all summer long  
the night before  
life goes on

yeah that's what my momma told me  
and just like those kids  
I didn't wanna listen to no one  
yeah there's nothin you can do  
there's nothin you can say  
and I know how it feels when love goes away

CHORUS:  
tomorrow she'll be rollin down  
I-10 Baton Rouge  
LSU  
18 years in her rear view  
he's got a friday paycheck lined up down the block  
at daddy's shop  
it aint much but it's a job  
they've been dreadin this moment all summer long  
but here it is  
they dont have long  
the night before  
life goes onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah e yeahhhh


End file.
